


She Blinked, And The World Shifted Into Focus

by immaplane



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar Cycle, Can't decide if it's depressing or not, Gen, Kinda, Not really though, Poetry, it probably is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immaplane/pseuds/immaplane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why you should never try to write poetry after reading a bunch of avatar fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Blinked, And The World Shifted Into Focus

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my niece's birthday and when I reread it I realized you could kinda link it to the avatar cycle.   
> So here it goes.

She blinked, and the world shifted into focus.

_Greetings, dragon-cub._

What happened?

_Peace, fledgling._

Whiskers touched her head and she _knew._

Oh.

_You know where the fire will lead you._

Up.

_We will meet again._

 

92 earth-turns she fostered the fire.

She lit the days and started the sun.

Until the fire became too bright and the light blinded her.

 

She blinked and the world shifted into focus.

_Well met, duckling_.

Where am I?

_You know, little bird._

Feathers brushed her hair and she _remembered._

Like a fading dream.

_You know where the wind will lead you._

On.

_We will meet again_.

 

91 earth-turns she powered the wind.

She scoured the skies and chased the leaves.

Until the wind became too strong and the storm blinded her.

 

She blinked and the world shifted into focus.

_Good tidings, hatchling._

Who are you?

_Remember, young one._

Clawed flippers rested on her ears and she _learned._

She had done this before, yet not really.

_You know where the water will lead you._

Away.

_We will meet again._

 

91 earth-turns she helped the water.

She chilled the lakes and froze the rain.

Until the water became too cold and the ice blinded her.

 

She blinked and the world shifted into focus.

_Welcome, pup._

What’s going on?

_Think, little digger._

Claws tapped her cheeks and she _saw_.

This had happened, many times before.

_You know where the earth will lead you._

Down.

_We will meet again_.

 

92 earth-turns she protected the earth.

She grew the flowers and fed the trees.

Until the earth became too green and the colours blinded her.

 

She blinked and the world shifted into focus.


End file.
